vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mamoru Takamura
Summary Takamura is the estranged middle son of the famous Takamura Development company, supported by his older sister Kyoka and younger brother Wataru. His eldest brother, Suguru, a former rugby standoff, constantly belittles his vast boxing accomplishments and carries on the stigma that Takamura is simply a thug that thrives on beating up others. Despite the Takamura family's impressive wealth, Mamoru lives off of his own earnings as a pro boxer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Mamoru Takamura Origin: Hajime no Ippo Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Boxer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Boxer, Rage Power (Seen during his fight with Morris West), Afterimage Creation with speed hell, limited Power Mimicry (was shown to copy Bison's flicker jabs and flicker counter), Instinctive Reaction (only works while enraged). Attack Potency: Wall level (Physically superior to Ippo Makonouchi and was able to K.O. an Asian Black Bear) Speed: Supersonic '''(was able to take the buttons off three students without them knowing), '''Supersonic+ with Transonic reactions (is superior to Miyata Ichiro whose fastest punch broke the sound barrier yet still stated that even he probably couldn't keep up with Takamura) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 5 (A dehydrated and weak Takamura was able to shrug off Ippo, Aoki, and Kimura with ease. He also lifted a pickup truck). Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Superior to Ippo and could survive blows from a Black Bear that could casually demolish entire trees with a single swing). Stamina: High (Was a former rugby star in high school, casually takes on multiple delinquents at once). Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Boxing gloves, Mouth guard. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Takamura also has a huge fear of ghosts. Notables Attacks/ Techniques: * German Suplex: A throw that involves lifting the opponent and bridging or rolling to slam the opponent on their back. While this move was only performed twice by Takamura, it can still be effective in a no holds barred type match. * Sway: A swing of the upper body back to front and side to side to evade the attack for the opponent. Requires sharp agility and reflexes. * Speed Hell: While using high-speed footwork, the technique starts by moving at maximum speed from side to side, throwing as many feints as possible. With this ability, Takamura was able to create after-images. * Counter: Throwing a punch after the oppenent has attacked. * Flicker Jabs: Snapping the left hand (or right) straight out with great speed. * Tornado Jolt: Twisting the body to build momentum then launch the blow. Requires extreme lower body strength to perform the move. * Rage Mode:This was first seen when Takamura fought Morris West while he was extremely weak. Once he got angrier, his punches became stronger and he himself became faster. In his match against Bryan Hawk, Takamura was able to fight unconciously and his reactions became instinctive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Boxers Category:Male Characters Category:Hajime no Ippo Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9